Gohan VS Hulk
Interlude (Cue https://youtu.be/92H3Mscg7QQ) Avocado: Rage. An emotion that everyone has, no matter how calm they may always seem. chinq: Not only are these two perfect examples of that, they can also use their rage to gain massive power boosts. Avocado: Son Gohan, the first child of Goku and Chi Chi. chinq: And Bruce Banner, the Incredible Hulk. Avocado: I'm the MLG Avocado and he's captin chinq. And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Death Battle card closes Gohan (Cue https://youtu.be/TFGY-PciwFU) chinq: Sent to Earth from the soon-to-be-exploded Planet Vegeta, Son Goku was a natural born warrior. Avocado: Even as a kid, he took down powerful armies and aliens that posed a threat to the entire planet. chinq: So it should be no surprise that his son was just as destined for greatness. Avocado: Enter Son Gohan (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TljOMoUdIN4) chinq: Even before the age of 5, Gohan proved to be a force to be reckoned with. Avocado: After being kidnapped by his uncle- chinq: That happened to me a lot as a child too. Avocado: Uhh... Anyway, after being kidnapped by his alien uncle Raditz, he managed to actually damage him. Doesn't sound too impressive, especially considering how weak Raditz is in comparison to later villains. But remember, at this point, Goku and Piccolo both at the same time could touch or scratch the guy. chinq: Before we get into how strong he really is, let's go over his most notable attacks. Avocado: Gohan is capable of utilising Ki. He can use this to fly, sense the location of others and create energy projectiles. One of these energy projectiles is the Masenko. The Masenko is a powerful yellow energy blast that Gohan can fire from his hands. chinq: The Evil Ray Strike is an attack where Gohan uses his Ki to propel himself forward. Avocado: The Special Beam Cannon is a chargeable beam that instead of engulfing enemies and incinerating them, drills a hole through them. The longer it's charged, the more penetrative power it has. chinq: And then there's the iconic beam. One that every weeabo kid in the world has tried to replicate. https://youtu.be/_PDRFr5zUCs chinq: The Kamehameha. A chargeable energy beam that obliterates all in its path! Avocado: These attacks are all really useful, but should they never be enough, he has various ways of increasing his power. After intense training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, he gained access to the legendary transformation of Super Saiyan. chinq: Joke all you want about this form being every Earth Saiyan's birth right, this form is nothing to sneeze at. It multiplies his power fifty fold. And if that's not enough, he can double that power over with Super Saiyan 2, which he gained when he saw Cell literally stomp Android 16. Avocado: But finally, there's his ultimate form. chinq: After some ancient pervert that had fused with a witch bitch did a weird dance around him, he turned Super Saiyan whilst... Believing..... Yeah... Avocado: This form was his ultimate power. Hence the name, Ultimate Gohan. It may not look much different from his base form, but it certainly packs a punch. He was capable of completely wasting Super Buu, and still managed to keep up even when the monster absorbed Gotenks and daddy Piccolo. chinq: But if his Ultimate Form isn't enough, all he needs to do is get pissed. His rage is capable of boosting his power to extraordinary limits. His anger can let him take on people who clearly would outclass him any day of the week. Even when Raditz took down Gohan's dad... And Goku, two people clearly above what Gohan was at the time, his anger was able to boost his power to the point where he could do serious damage in one attack. (Cue https://youtu.be/ZyPczljhUm0) Avocado: Though it's not what his mother wants, Gohan was always destined to be a great warrior. As a toddler, his rage boosts allowed him to easily obliterate mountains and damage Raditz who destroyed both Goku and Piccolo. Not too many years later and his rage gave him the power to go up against Third Form Frieza. Even First Form Frieza could casually destroy entire planets. chinq: At the age of 11, an injured enraged Super Saiyan 2 Gohan could casually annihilate Perfect Cell. And later, after being injured some more, had the power to go against Super Perfect Cell, in the most epic Kamehameha beam struggle you've ever seen, who had the power to wipe out the entire solar system. Sure, Goku was helping him. But give the kid a break. Gohan was injured and holding back. He clearly wasn't at his max for it. Avocado: And it only gets more impressive as an adult. Ultimate Gohan dominated Super Buu, who is stronger than Super Saiyan 3 Goku. Goku as a Super Saiyan in the Cell Saga was about on par with Perfect Cell, who is estimated to be around half as strong as Super Perfect Cell. If we downplay and lowball and say that Super Saiyan Goku didn't get stronger at all during the 7 years after Cell died, that would still mean Super Saiyan 3 Goku would have the power to bust 4 Solar Systems. And that's a downplayed lowball. And even then, Super Buu is still above him. And Gohan dominated him singlehandedly. Then there's the stuff he's done in Dragonball Super. In his base form, he helped in the battle against Frieza's army and held his own against Lavenda in his base form whilst poisoned. chinq: Even though Ultimate Gohan was supposed to be his absolute insurmountable peak, he still managed to literally transcend his limits and become many many times stronger. To the point where he tanked an attack from a Super Saiyan Blue Kaio Ken Times 10 Goku. This is Goku at a point where he is bare minimum 10 times stronger (thanks to the Kaio Ken) than when he was during his battle with Beerus where they and the combined force to shake the entire Universe 7 Macrocosm. Avocado: Tanked? He got one shot. chinq: He survived, didn't he? And he was still keeping up with SSB Goku, even without the Kaio Ken. Avocado: Fair point. And it's also pretty safe to say he's massively faster than light, as even back in the Frieza Saga, base Goku had the speed to cross planets in under a second. And in DBS Goku, at a point when he was weaker than when he fought Gohan, fought a heavily restricted Beerus. chinq: Beerus flew to a planet at 3/4 of Whis's speed. And Whis has been calced at quadrillions of times faster than light. Now for the record, we're not saying Goku or Gohan are this fast. Beerus was heavily restricted when he fought Goku, and even now Goku is nowhere near him. But it should at least count for something. Avocado: Gohan is also incredibly smart. He was intelligent enough to the point where he was offered an apprenticeship. chinq: And it's not just book smarts. He was entrusted by Goku to be the main strategist for team Universe 7 in the Tournament of Power. Avocado: Gohan may be incredibly smart and powerful, but he isn't without his flaws. He slacks on his training a lot, leading to him often losing a lot of power over the course of several years. But this issue is slowly becoming less of one as whenever he does slip away and become too weak, he always rebounds with a new form or power boost to make up for it. chinq: His biggest issue however, is his rage. He's gotten a lot more stable as he grew up. His rage boosts are now very rare. They hardly ever happen, if they ever happen at all. Avocado: And even if he does gain the boost in power his rage gives him, he gives up his strategic mind in the raging state, which could arguably be considered more of a drawback. chinq: Also the Great Saiyaman. That was dumb. And his family. His biological dad is never there, his mother is a bitch and his uncle kidnapped him as a child.... Oh no... The repressed memories! They're coming back! Avocado: Well, that's a bit of an exaggeration. Gohan loves his family. His wife, daughter, brother, parents and of course, Mr Satan and Piccolo. If any of them are put in harms way, Gohan will be there to save them. chinq: Ironic considering he was the one who needed to be saved all the damn time through the majority of DBZ. Avocado: Fair enough, but- chinq: I mean, every damn arc. Avocado: Ok I get the- chinq: Nappa, Recoome, Frieza... Avocado: Stop chinq: And then there was the time Vegito had to save him from inside of Super Buu. Avocado: Uncle kidnappings. chinq: Oh god no! Why are you fuelling these memories I've worked so hard to repress??? AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-''' Avocado: Well, I'll go tranquillise him, wait a few minutes for him to wake up and then we'll do Hulk. Please stand by. https://youtu.be/Xxl2eDP1oQ4 '''Death Battle card closes Hulk Polls Who are you rooting for? Gohan Hulk Who do you think will win? Gohan Hulk Intermission Wiz:Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEE! DEATH BATTLE Verdict Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Dragon Ball Z vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:MLG Avocado Category:Bowman126 Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years